Death Incarnate
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: The son of a wealthy millionaire family disappears. Two years later (One year after rainbow is formed) A new recruit is recruited, with no background that even Six can find, turns out he may not be so unknown as he is.
1. Chapter 1

**Now this story is mainly for my entertainment, if you do read and want some involvement, whether you want me to update or add something, please PM me so that I know that someone is reading it. Anyway enjoy**

The sound of gunfire rang through the night, the glass shattering as bullets ran through them.

"Wasn't this meant to be easier than this?" A female voice asked in an annoyed tone as she fired into a doorway.

"It was, we got the data didn't we." A gruff voice answered also firing but into another doorway.

"Just shut up you two and fire." A Russian accent said as he reloaded his rifle.

"Sledge, call base, ask for some back up immediately." another voice called, his voice showing his uneasy state of mind.

"On it Thermite, Valkyrie cover me." He said dropping his weapon, hiding behind his cover.

"Thatcher, you there..." He waited for a reply. "Yeah, what's your situation?" He asked concerned.

"We need backup, the white masks have more forces than we thought. We are holding but not for much longer, all of us are running low on ammo and need more." He answered tensing as a explosion happened a few metres away from a grenade.

"Very well, first of the reinforcements should be there in a few minutes, the recruit is alone though. You will have to wait another half an hour to get any more." came Thatcher's response.

"Ok, if that's the best you can do but it won't be long now before we have to start to have casualties." Sledge responded putting the radio away, growling slightly in annoyance.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Thatcher POV)**

Pulling out another radio he placed a call. "Recruit you there?" He waited before getting a reply.

[yEs] A distorted voice answered.

"One of our teams near your location is in need of backup, provide assistance." "They're trapped on the top floor of the building, running low on ammo, the data they have is invaluable stop for nothing to get us that data." He provided getting...

[VeRy wElL] In response before putting the radio down, hoping that the new recruit was as good as his record showed which wasn't much in itself anyway.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Recruit POV)**

[PiLoT, PuT uS dOwN oN ThE RoOf, WaIt fOr tHe OpErAtOr's tO BoArD, TaKe OfF AnD HeAd BaCk tO BaSe] The recruit says to the pilot who nods been given orders to listen to the recruit.

"Yes Sir." He replied changing direction to the stuck operators, accelerating the helicopter to get there as fast as possible.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Valkyrie POV)**

"So what did he say?" The Russian voice asked as he had just ran out of ammo in his rifle and was using his pistol now.

"He said that we'll get a person in five but any more than that the new recruit would be another half an hour out Fuze." Sledge Growled in frustration as he raised his rifle.

"Comrade calm down I'm sure..." Whatever Fuze was going to say was interrupted by the radio buzzing to life.

[GeT tO tHe RoOf, StOp FoR NoThInG, tHiS iS aN oRdEr fRoM bAsE ThE dAtA Is tOp pRiOrItY] A distorted voice spoke from it.

For a moment no one moved. "Well then here are the reinforcement." Thermite mutters as he moves towards the door gun raised.

"Well let's not stand around waiting for the white masks to say welcome." Fuze says walking out of the room and into the corridor.

Valkyrie and sledge look at each other. "Well someone has to make sure they don't die now." Sledge says earning a chuckle from Valkyrie.

"Well come on." she says as they run after them.

Running through the corridors of a once busy building, now burning, full of bullet holes and casings. It made the two think about the chaos one group could cause.

'Let's hope what we do has some good come from it' Valkyrie thought sagely as she continued running, turning the next corner however.

*Bang*

The next thing she knew was the colour and hardness of the floor of the corridor they were running through.

Whipping out her pistol she looked behind her to see a white mask holding a rifle with some smoke coming off it's muzzle.

Lining him up in her sights she fired, getting a direct shot on his head making him fall to ground.

'Now that that bastard is dealt with time to get out of here.' She thought trying to get to her feet only to get a sharp pain, forcing her back to the ground.

Looking at her legs she saw one of them with a hole in them, steadily leaking blood.

Tilting her head towards the opposite door, she saw sledge starting to run back to her, only to shake her head.

There was not enough time. "Go!" She yelled at him. "Not without you." He responded tension creeping into his voice.

"I'll only slow you down and make you easier to hit... I'll be fine... Go get the data out of here." She said getting a reluctant nod from Sledge.

Sighing she tried to move her body as best she could to a place where she wouldn't be easily spotted.

'That will probably be the last time I'll ever see them again.' She thought sadly, lying down fully listening to the noises going on around her, the yelling, gun fire, screams and a soft metallic clicks.

Closing her eyes to conserve some of her rapidly disappearing strength she felt something nudge her arm. Moving her arm slightly, thinking it was her imagination playing tricks with her and ignored it.

A few seconds later she felt something nudge her again, opening her eyes, she found herself looking into a pair of glowing red eyes, on her shoulder.

As soon as she opened her eyes, the little robot jumped off and ran around excitedly before stopping in front of her, giving her the opportunity to get a good look at it.

It was a small metallic spider with two red glowing eyes, a shiny black body with a barrel on either side.

"Hello little fella." She said weakly reaching out to it, it meeting her hand so she was rubbing it.

'I wonder where you came from then.' She thought looking at with a small smile on her pained face.

 **(Rest of them POV)**

After running the gauntlet of the building up to the roof which had got significantly quieter, they then noticed one of them was missing.

"Sledge where's Valk? You were the last one to see her right?". Thermite asked as they climbed into the copter.

"She, she... was shot in the leg, she asked to leave her so we could escape... You remember the orders 'stop for nothing' and all." He said sombrely, the others losing the smiles they had had on their faces, at the thought of losing a team operator and friend.

"Hopefully comrade is able to get out in one piece..." Fuze said hopefully as the helicopter took off and back to base.

All not believing him, even himself didn't believe what he said. With a shot to the leg the chance of escaping and returning to base were drastically dropping.

After some time in the helicopter the pilot turned around. "I thought there vere four of you?" He questioned.

"There were Jager, Valk was injured and is still there." Thermite said looking down.

"I see... Shall I call it in?" He asked as the group nodded for their answer.

"Jager to base, you there?" He waited before...

"Yeah what's your status?" A voice answered.

"All of them made it to the rescue copter, however Valkyrie has to be declared... MIA." He said

"... There's possibility she vill be interrogated for information." He said after a second.

"I see... And the new recruit, what of him?" The voice asked.

"He left the copter and headed down into the building, no sign of him." He said.

"I see well hopefully what he said to me was true, otherwise there will be no way he will be coming back." The voice said sighing, "I'll let the others know of the loss." The voice said sadly turning off the radio.

'Hopefully they will recover from this loss' Jager thought as he looked back at his teammates... and family.

 **(Base POV)**

 **{Everyone come to the common room for urgent meeting}** A female voice came over the loudspeaker system.

Within minutes the whole base's operators were within it's confines.

"What's so urgent?" An American accent asked looking towards their director, Six.

"We... We have our first MIA, Valkyrie, was apperently injured and had to be left behind for the good of the team."

At this announcement several operator's hands clenched, anger visible in their eyes.

"And there is a possibility that they might interrogate her too... For the next 72 hours we will be on high alert in case they try and attack our base. Understood?" She asked in a firm voice getting several 'yes ma'am' in reply "Good." She said leaving the room.

As soon as she did a table flipped and landed on it's side, with a loud bang, thanks to an American. "Craig calm down, she'll be fine." A voice tries to reassure him.

"No she isn't, she's probably already gone." He said leaving the room.

 **(Valkyrie POV)**

After what seemed like an eternity, the sound of more little metallic clicks were heard again.

'At least I'll have more of his little friends to keep me company as I die.' She thought, when the sound of footsteps was heard, coming closer.

Holding her breath she hoped whoever it was wouldn't spot her.

After a few more seconds the source of the metallic clicks were able to be seen, four more little spider like robots, like the one she had on her arm right now.

Slowly she could feel herself drop into an unconscious state when in front of her a figure slowly started to seemingly phase into existence.

The hooded, gas masked face that reminded her of Mute's slowly descended towards her as couldn't fight sleep any longer, her vision fading into blackness.

 **Hope people enjoyed this, It was sort of a prologue for the story. Unless lots of people (around ten or so) Then I'm just writing this for my own enjoyment.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	2. Ch 2 Relief

**Well second chapter hope you like it. Also as it is tiring to write the distorted voice of my OC I will just use these to show him doing it. [] If you want to see how I did it go to ch 1. And thanks to all the people that favourite it too it was a great boost to continue this story.**

After a couple hours of flying the retrieval helicopter returned to Hereford, the four saddened operators.

It was going to be a very tense week, they had never lost a teammate before, being on high alert in case the Masks decided to attack their home, from information they gained from Valkyrie likely didn't help either.

When they touched down on the ground, getting out they saw all the other operator's except a few around a dozen to greet them, a couple of them went to see if they were alright.

This continued for a few minutes before the sound of a car broke them out of their grieving, lifting their weapons that they had already, they went to the gate.

Looking to the road where the noise was coming from, they saw a black car driving very fast. Just before they were about to open fire, they heard Six call.

"Operators stand down!" She ordered, The operators although reluctantly stood down as the car came closer, towards the now opened gate, not showing any signs of slowing down.

"Um are you sure we shouldn't be doing anything against this?" Smoke asked watching nervously as the car was nearly upon the gate.

"Yeah, they said that they were a bit reckless." Six said sighing.

The car then suddenly turned left before turning right hard, making it drift through the gates and stop facing the gate it had just come through.

The operators after watching this just stood flabbergasted, as the only time most of them thought they would see that happen was in the movies.

After a few seconds had gone by the driver's door opened revealing a hooded man in black, getting out he went to the back seat doors, opening them before pulling something out in his arms.

Due to the angle most operators who were watching couldn't see what it was, but the others who could saw a body, evident by the legs hanging over to one side of the figure.

When he turned around and started walking to them they his where his face was, was a gas mask with red lights staring out from under the hood.

This look crept out a few operators, when they looked towards his arms though there was a collective gasp, as the body some of them had seen was the presumed MIA Valkyrie.

Walking over to Doc he spoke, which crept out more of the operators.

[ShE sHoUlD bE FiNe, JuSt NeEdS a ChEcK uP aNd ReSt]

This made some who thought the worst sigh with relief. As Doc and a few recruits helped carry Valkyrie off to the infirmary.

Making his way over to Six. [ReApEr] He said holding his hand out for a shake.

"Welcome to team Rainbow, if you like we can hold the introductions till tomorrow morning?" She asked getting a nod as she shook his gloved hand.

"Could someone show Reaper to a free room please?" She calls out, getting an man that was wearing a gas mask walk over.

"Name's Mike, Mike Baker, Call sign Thatcher." He introduces holding his hand out.

[NiCe tO MeEt yOu] His voice comes out. "Well follow me then." He says as he walks towards a building.

When they had left, Six turned to the rest of the operators. "Get all of the operators excepts Reaper and come to the briefing room in five minutes." She orders.

Five minutes later all operators on base had gathered in the briefing room.

Soon Six appeared. "Now some of you met the... Person I guess who saved Valkyrie, Reaper." She started pausing letting some of them ask questions. Though she did notice Taina perk up at the news that Valkyrie was safe.

"Why do you say person?" Asked Emma otherwise known as Twitch curious as to why she would refer to them as an it.

"...Because I don't know if they are a man or a woman." She said after a pause.

"Wouldn't it said in their file?" A gruff voice of Seamus or Sledge asked, happy as well about Valkyrie.

"About that, because of his wishes I have not shown anyone his file until he arrived on base, now that he is I can now show you." She says as on a screen appears a file.

It was rather sparse compared to everyone's own file, so someone asked the obvious question. "Shouldn't there be more?" A female voice asks known as Eliza or Ash.

"It should, this is however as much as I could find on them."

Call Sign : Reaper

Name : ...

Gadgets : …

Military : …

Bio : …

Info : Has been highly talked about in White Mask communications as a pain in their operations to nearly the same degree as us, anything else is unavailable.

After looking at his file the others were surprised.

"He's not military." Several ask, other asking "This is all 'you' found on them."

"Yes and yes, now tomorrow they said they will clear up some things that this rather limited file tells us." She said dismissing them.

Leaving several operators nervous about meeting them tomorrow, knowing next to nothing on them.

 **(Line Break)**

 **(Next morning)**

 **{All operators to the briefing room}** Six's voice rings out.

Five minutes later all are there. A minute later Reaper and Six appear.

"Everyone this is Reaper, You can ask any questions that you may have." Six says along with the figure still wearing his attire in which he was first seen in.

"What is your real name?" Meghan or Valkyrie asks, strained as she was curious to see who her saviour was.

[you can call me Gefoltert Dusha] He answers, but tenses slightly at some of the looks directed his way.

"What's your gadget?" Emma asked curious to see what it was.

[I have two sort of, one is a... You know what it is easier to show you] He says when five spider like robotic drones appear around him.

[This is one of them, this is the other] He says, when he suddenly disappears, before phasing back into sight.

[And that] they said getting some amazed and jaw dropped faces in response.

After they had regained some ability to talk Ela or Ela asked the next one. "How good are you?"

[If you want, anyone who wants to see me fight, send me on a mission with a cam and I'll show you] His response came, showing that he was at least confident with his ability.

"What do your spiders do?" Emma asked curious at the drones he had.

[They can fire two 9mm rounds, climb walls and move independently as they have an AI] He said causing some to look at the drones in slight shock.

[oh and don't mess with them, their mother doesn't like it too much and the last person that did... well he came face to face with an industrial shredder] It said causing a few of the weaker stomachs in the room to turn a little green.

"Just wondering but what gender are you mate?" Mute or Mark's voice called out, a question on most people's mind but didn't voice it.

[I'm a male if that's what you are all wondering.] He said garnering a few more looks from the female members in the room.

"Ok, that's enough for the time being, you can ask any other questions later, Dismissed." Six said leaving the room in an awkward silence.

A few of the braver operators made their way towards him.

"So want to grab something to eat then?" Blackbeard asked, as he was thankful that the new guy had managed to bring back, who he thought of as his little sister otherwise known as Valkyrie.

[I can come with you, but eat no... I still don't like taking my mask off in public or strangers.] He said causing some to look at him. Why would he want to hide his face, this was a question some people questioned for the rest of the day.

"Ok, but will you take it off at some point?" Caveira or Taina asked curious to see what was under the mask.

[When I get more comfortable] He said before sighing, surprising the small group consisted of Blackbeard, Caveira, Valkyrie, Bandit and Mute.

"Something wrong mate." Mark asked as they walked along the corridors to the dining hall.

[Have you felt wanted in your life... Someone that made you feel special?] He said a sad tone creeping in. For Mark and Blackbeard they would've said not really, whereas the other three might've said yes.

"I met someone like that when I was in Brazil." Taina commented.

"Same except I met him when I was going to a park one day, kept seeing each other for a while before he just disappeared." Valkyrie said as the one who posed the question just sighed and looked down his answer to the question obvious.

"Did you have a bad childhood?" Bandit or Dominic Asked looking over at their companion and possibly new friend as they entered the hall.

[Childhood yes, I was a happy care free kid, Teenage hood the first few years, I was still happy and care free, then it happened and ruined it all] He said, glancing down at the table they were sitting at.

The others not expecting such a dark response, felt some sadness for him, whatever had happened to make a happy child turn into what they saw before them.

"Do you want to... Talk about it?" Meghan asked softly as he shook his head.

[Not really, thanks for talking to me.] He said standing up.

And with that he left, ignoring all the other looks others sent him, from fear to curiosity as he passed them.

"Do you think we should check on him later see if he wants to meet anyone else, at the moment we are probably going to be the only ones who'll talk to him." Mark suggested as it was probably true.

"Well he certainly intrigues me." Taina said twirling a knife in her hand.

"We could invite him to come play with us this evening?" Craig suggested as he took a bite out of his steak.

"Sure what is it tonight, Forza?" Meghan asked trying to see if her memory was still correct. **(AN Forza Horizon the games name is a game I like to play and figured why not put it in, there will be others)**

"Yeah that sleep you had in his car didn't give you amnesia." Taina teased getting a red face in response.

"Shut up alright." She pouted, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

 **(A few hours later 1900 hours)**

The Group, Meghan, Craig, Taina, Mark and Dominic all gathered themselves to find him. After looking everywhere except his room, they soon converged on its position.

When they got there they heard music playing.

 **(Song Bang by Ryan Caraveo)**

 **{** **When it comes down to it** **  
** **Would you stand in front of a bullet?** **  
** **When you hear it go bang, bang** **  
** **When you hear it go bang, bang (when you hear it)** **  
** **When it comes down to it** **  
** **If I put it in your hand, could you pull it?** **  
** **Could you make it go bang, bang?** **  
** **Could you make it go bang, bang?** **  
** **Could you make it?** ****

 **I'm prepared to give you all of me** **  
** **If you're prepared to ride when you're called upon** **  
** **If so, I'll treat you like royalty** **  
** **Like a queen, baby, not a pawn** **  
** **When they plottin' on me, would you let me know? (let me know)** **  
** **Would you load the magazine?** **  
** **Would you let it go?** **  
** **When it bang, is your aim incredible?** **  
** **How high will your name be when the credits roll?** ****

 **Would you be my killer? (would you be?)** **  
** **When I'm low, would you be my dealer? (would you be?)** **  
** **Would you do it by surprise?** **  
** **And when he turn around, could you look him in his eyes?** **}**

After listening to it for a while, Dominic decided to announce themselves.

*Knock* *Knock*

After a few seconds passed the music stopped, a few more and the door opened to reveal him in a more casual attire. Which had indeed stunned the group a little.

"Hi we were wondering if you wanted to join us in a little activity we do every week." Mark asked.

[What are you doing] He asked in a tired voice. "We play games until around midnight." Craig said.

A few seconds passed before he answered. [Sure, got nothing better to do] Gefoltert said opening the door fully to come out.

Following behind them.

When they got to the room they had set up to play games in, they offered the first drive to him.

"Would you like to go first Gefolt?" Dominic asked holding out a controller to the man.

Taking the offered controller he started the game. [Anything you would like to ask me while we are waiting] He asked reading their minds a bit.

"Sure if you want." Craig said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"How old are you?" Meghan asked.

[25] He replied surprising them slightly.

"Gefoltert, is that your birth name?" Dominic asked finally figuring out what had been bothering him and the other German operators.

[Why] He asked as the game loaded into the car selection menu.

"Because Gefoltert means tortured in German." He revealed making them turn to him in a slight shock.

"Is that true?" Taina asked.

[It's true that it means tortured in German, as for being my birth name no it's not] He said sighing. [It's a name that I came up with]

"Would you ever tell us your real one?" Mark asked.

[...Perhaps...] He said after a little thought.

[Do you mind if I change anything] He asked.

"Nah, we can always change it back later." Craig said as he watched Gefolt customise a car.

The first thing he did was change the colour of it to black, then moving on to the number plate and changing it to read Reaper, maxing it out in modifications before getting ready to drive it.

[What do you guy's normally do around here then] He asked, driving out of the festival site, onto the road.

"Well most of us just read or watch things that are going on around us, there is always plenty of entertainment thanks to mainly the Russian's and their drinking competitions." Mark said laughing.

Gefolt just nodded as the rest saw him set a route to the airfield's runway.

"What do you do?" Taina asked curious to see what he would do in his free time.

[Play games, work on my gadgets, maybe if I have the time draw something] He said surprising a few of them, as the only one who seemed to do any form of art was Glaz or Timur.

"What do you draw?" Meghan asked as he neared the runway.

[Skulls, daggers, runic combinations, symbols and guns] He said driving to one end of the runway.

"Three out of five things you just said are my favourite things." Taina said with a smirk plastered on her face. The others not surprised by this one bit.

"Have you tried drawing people?" Mark asked as Gefolt stopped the car.

[Sort of, but not as well as what I said] He said, as he hit the throttle sending the car racing down the runway.

"What are you doing?" Dominic asked as he watched the car go faster and faster.

[Seeing what the top speed of this car is on the runway] he replied as the speedometer read 250Mph before it reached the end of the runway and flew into the air.

[Do you want to use it now] He asked Mark getting up and taking it.

And this continued on until midnight, jesting, teasing and laughter filling the room, coming from all except one person, Gefolt, he had yet to laugh about anything that had been said or happened.

When midnight came the girls were sleeping soundly, Mark, Dominic and Craig barely able to walk straight.

Craig a bit better than the other two went over to Meghan and took her to her room. [Shall I take Taina] Gefolt's voice asked seeing the state of the others.

"Surrrrre." Mark slurred trudging towards the door the others in tow.

Sighing at their actions Gefolt turned towards the sleeping Brazilian. Walking over to her and picking her up bridal style to go find her quarters.

After stumbling around for some time he soon found what appeared to be Taina's room.

Opening the door and placing her on the bed, turning to leave he felt something grab his arm, yanking him backwards onto the bed, clamping him to it in a iron grip.

Shifting around so that he could see the rest of the bed, he saw a sleeping Taina murmuring things in her sleep.

[Well guess I'm sleeping here tonight then] He muttered sort of annoyed that he got trapped in a bed.

 **(Next morning 0700 hours)**

 **(Taina POV)**

Awakening with a groan, she sighed she had just had the best sleep that she had in ages, her pillow was warm, cuddly and wriggl...

At this thought woke her up quickly, the last time she checked her pillow wasn't that warm and it certainly didn't move about.

Opening her eyes she looked down at what she thought was her pillow, only to find the sleeping form of Gefolt pinned down beneath her.

"Arrgh." Taina grunted out in surprise awakening the sleeping figure with a groan.

Moving his arms which were stiff and sore to his face to lightly rub his mask.

Looking around he saw Taina up and looking at him in shock.

[Oh you're up at last] He said stretching his back.

"Why are you in my bed." She yelled in anger.

[Well after you fell asleep on the couch last night someone had to take you back to your room and when I did someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me back to the bed before pining me to it so I couldn't leave] He said annoyed making Taina blush.

"I... Did that?" She asked looking down slightly.

[Yes] He said getting up and walking through the door, leaving a blushing Taina behind.

Both unaware that someone saw him leave her room.

 **(Time 0900 hours)**

After calming down from learning that she had forced Gefolt to stay the night with her, which now that she thought about it sounded much worse that it was.

Heading to the dining hall she saw was already buzzing with conversation, also noticing that the Russians had finally got over their hangover's.

Walking over to get her breakfast she noticed that as she walked by people would stare at her, when she got her meal and walked over to a table she noticed they were still looking at her, starting to irritate her.

Grabbing a knife that was near she stood up.

"What are you all looking at!" She yelled brandishing a knife which made some if not all the operators in there pale at the angry Brazilian woman.

They soon quickly turned back to their conversations and meals.

Sighing with relief she sat back down to start her meal now.

"You know if you go brandishing knives no one will talk to you." A voice said as it sat down at the table with her.

"You know that if you weren't drunk you could've met the new operator last night with us Lera." Taina said smirking at her expression.

"You invited them and didn't tell me." She said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah but you drunk your ass off instead." She teased, getting a blush and a exclamation of indignation in response.

"So what were they called, were they male or female, what is their call sign and what did they look like." She asked in rapid succession.

About to answer them, she noticed the man themselves enter.

"Gefolt, over here a minute." She called out, making all the operators turn to him, some though quickly turning away when his masked and hooded face faced their direction.

Looking to where he was called, he saw Taina and someone he hadn't met before.

[You want something] His voice startled Lera otherwise known as Finka.

"Yeah Meet Lera a friend that usually meets up with us every Saturday except she drunk her ass off." She said silently laughing at the expression on Lera's face.

[Ah pleasure to meet you, My name is Gefoltert Dusha] He said making Lera look at him weird.

"Does your last name mean soul?" She asked seeing if she was right.

Gefolt sighing before answering. [Yes] Making Taina look at him in shock, a rare expression for her.

"Wait wait, that means that your name means Tortured Soul." She accused him.

[Yeah, anything else otherwise I'm gone] He said before activating his gadget and vanishing into thin air.

Taina soon forgetting the true meaning of his name when she saw the look of terror on Lera's face as he disappeared, as well as some other operator's.

 **(Time 1300 Hours)**

 **{Operators to the briefing room for next assignments}** Six's voice rang out through the loudspeakers.

Five minutes later all the operators except one had appeared.

A few seconds later and Six appeared too.

"Alright thanks to Frost Buck, Jackal Mira, Hibana Echo, we now have a idea where they are getting a income of cash to fund their exploits in terrorism." Six starts.

"And thanks to our new operator for making sure that Valkyrie came back in one piece." Six continues making some of the operators who were away gain a look of interest.

"Now some of you were doubting his abilities considering he doesn't have a military background." She said getting some nods.

"Well here you go." She said turning around as a video started.

"Reaper you can start the mission eliminate all hostiles in the building." Six said seeing him nod as he starts walking to the what looked like a biker hangout club.

 **And another chapter done hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you are interested in it as it will be great to have some support.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	3. Proving Ch 3

**Well hope you enjoy, am starting a Mass Effect story soon so if anyone likes it please check it out.**

 **Anyone want to have any contributions please let me know.**

 **(This is clubhouse map from game.)**

As Reaper walked to wards the biker hangout, all the people inside unaware that he was ready to collect their debt of life.

The sound of laughing, the laughing of someone who found it funny to take candy from a child.

Cheering, the cheering of people urging on death for someone weaker than themselves.

This would soon end as a Reaper needs his payment... In death.

Looking down at his spiders, he nods, sending them scuttling into the building with their metallic clicks following.

Waiting a few minutes, he brings up his phone receiving messages from his spiders.

 _Five in garage_

 _Two cash room_

 _Two gym_

 _Six in Bar_

 _Ten in Armoury and Church._

Nodding at the information he then closed the app, bringing another one up. Looking at it for a few seconds he them tapped the screen once.

Instantly music could be heard playing throughout the building, confused terrorist looking around as to where the sound was coming from.

(Song God Syndrome, Madam Macabre)

(Lurking in the shady streets, hazy **  
**Wandering all on your own, crazy **  
**Thought you were the monster here, how sad **  
**Time to learn your place you're only just a lad **  
**Cast a thousand sins and one, have you? **  
**Common boogeyman you are, it's true **  
**Let's see if you're all just bark, no bite **  
**Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight) **  
**

Then the death started, silenced cries from the masked terrorist checking their equipment in the garage.

As the figure phased into existence, or as he seemed to to them, bringing up his desert eagles, pulling the trigger five time.

(Why the good die and the cruel live  
Injustice I cannot forgive  
Don't play God you're no deity  
Who pray tell will try to stop me? )

Walking up to cash room he found the people inside had armed themselves, getting behind cover.

Since the music was playing they had no chance of hearing his footsteps, the guns sounded again.

The last thing those terrorist saw was the hooded, masked face with the glowing red visor peaking out.

(Cut them down and make them holy  
Forgiven on this ground solely  
Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you  
As a corpse no more harm you'll do )

Walking over to the gym he found a couple of them previously working out, armed and ready to fight.

One waiting to blow the nitro cell by the door that they had placed earlier.

Knowing that it was there, Reaper walked up to the door and just fired into the room hitting the terrorist in the feet they had left exposed.

Falling to their hands and knees they soon saw their end as the triggers fired again.

(Some say that my work is wrong, wicked  
But their train of thought is flawed, afflicted  
For if they're to die tonight, poor taste  
Might as well preserve their vitals, what a waste  
Don't look at me with those eyes, you've got  
no one else to blame for your demise  
Think you'll catch my mercy now, really?  
After all your crimes, beyond a doubt guilty )

Walking over to a hatch that was put in the building, he pulled out a grenade he had in a bag, letting the pin fly out, looking at it for a few seconds before dropping it and walking away towards the stairs.

Moments later it blew up, as he was nearing the next floor, walking into the bar he saw terrorist watching the hatch, not aware that the death was behind them.

He reloaded his eagles as he pulled another grenade from his bag. The pin flying off, making a small *Ping* noise when it hit the floor.

Rolling it over to them he then made his way to the kitchen.

Entering it the grenade exploded, his spider confirming they were all dead.

This time as he neared the hatch in kitchen he brought out a small block of C4, leaving it on the hatch he made his way to the stairs.

(Redemption redistribution  
Sacrifice the institution  
Your lifeblood beseech the other  
Even you can save another )

Activating his cloak he brought up his phone just as he neared the bottom.

Pressing a button on it the sound of an explosion rang out, the fools that the terrorists were never expecting him to go down the stairs twice in a row.

This time he walked among them, leaving C4 as he went through armoury and the lower bar, making his way to the construction site, he placed some c4 on the wall, walking forward, he got his phone out, explosions ringing through the air as he walked through the previously present wall.

His spiders confirming... No survivors.

(song end)

 **(Hereford, Briefing Room)**

Silence had fallen on them as they saw him work his way through the building, what crept them out though was that he made no sound the whole time.

"Soo... Anyone have any doubts about his ability?" Six asked looking at the shocked faces around the room.

"I'll take that as a no then, well everyone go back to what you want to do, we'll discuss further ops tomorrow." She said when no one said anything.

"We just had to get a male Taina." Sledge muttered to his SAS team mates as they left, referring as to how he scared quite a lot of operators.

"Well it looks like he can at least hold his own." Taina said as she turned to face Mark, Craig, Dom and Lera.

"Shall we go greet him then, he should be here in around an hour." Craig asked, since they were the only people who would talk to him.

"I want to ask why he played the music before he went in." Mark wondered since he was more a quiet person.

"Yeah, could work well with you Taina, your stealth and their distraction." Lera hinted, gaining a grin.

"By the way what is this rumour that you slept with the new recruit."She started making Taina splutter out her drink she had just taken.

"What are you talking about?" She asked gaining a slight blush.

"What's this, barely a week past and Taina already slept with the recruit." Craig said gaining a smile too.

"Do you want to know what happened or not?" She asked only to regret phrasing it like that.

"Why would we want to know what you did in bed with the Gefolt." Meghan said to the crimson faced Taina.

"After we stayed up to late playing games And Craig took you back and stuff only he was left to take me, when he placed me in my bed, I..." She mumbled the last part out, no one hearing what she said.

"What did you say?" Asked Mark.

"I pinned him beneath me while still asleep." She said looking away.

The others the good friends that they were did what anyone would do... Laugh.

After five minutes Taina had gotten over her embarrassment and it now took to anger, the reason being... The bloody assholes that she called friends were still laughing.

Slowly they started to noticed the angered Brazilian.

When they could see straight they heard her speak. "You have ten seconds head start." She said pulling out a knife.

Now even though they Hung out with each other and her she was still the scariest out of all of them. So like any sensible person would do when threatened by a knife, took her gift of ten seconds and ran.

This continued for at around an hour taking them from inside the building to the landing pad, testing all their stamina.

The sound of a helicopter broke them out from their game of... 'tag with a knife' Some sporting some fresh wounds when they slowed too much.

A few seconds later the helicopter was landed, the door opening, Reaper coming out carrying very little.

When he looked around however the sight that greeted him made him pause, seeing the group of 'Friends' lying on the ground panting, blood on their clothes and Taina with a satisfied look and a bloody knife.

[Should I be worried, or just move on] His voiced broke them out of their exhausted stupor looking at their new friend, before becoming a bit more professional.

"Well, that was quite the show you gave us." Craig said as Dom and Meghan nodded them thinking the same.

[Thank you, just wondering as I've has this reaction before] He paused.

[Who's stopped listening to music and is locking their doors tonight] He asked his voice not betraying the amusement he felt asking the question.

The others on the other hand had no such luck.

"I think Doc said he was going to his office, he hasn't been heard from since." Lera laughed the others joining her... Except Gefolt.

Taina soon noticed the fact, when she thought about it she had never heard him express anything other than sad, quiet. She had never heard him laugh, sound happy or excited.

"Why aren't you laughing, it was your joke or come to think of it you haven't sounded happy once." Taina asks, the others stop theirs to listen to his answer.

[I...I...Ca...n't] He started but soon activated his cloak, the others unable to find him anywhere nearby.

The others just stared where he was.

"Why did he just leave..." Lera wondered.

"We should find out what's wrong either way." Meghan said as they thought of where he would go.

Looking around they couldn't find him anywhere, until one place they didn't think to look.

"Isn't that him over there." Dom said squinting as he pointed up to the roof watchtower that was over 50 metres high.

"Who should we send, I don't think we should all go up there not enough room or stable enough." Mark said looking at it more closely.

"I'll go, I should apologise anyway for what I said." Taina said as the others nodded in agreement.

With the decision made she started the climb to the top of the tower.

When she got closer she heard music playing. "He likes his music." Taina muttered to herself as she finally got to the roof.

(Music Kryptonite 3 Doors Down)

(I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end)

"I'm sorry." She starts, as she gets closer to him.

[Don't come closer.] He says suddenly

"If your angry at me then that's fine." She says as she gets right behind him.

Taking one more step to the left he instantly whips around but it was too late.

The roof underneath her foot suddenly slipped away, her body sliding towards the edge, to the 50 metre drop below her.

(If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite )

A flash of black moves in front of her, pushing her back backwards to the flatter part of the roof.

Looking at the black flash she saw that it was Gefolt, the fact that he saved her life made her extremely grateful but then it soon turned to horror.

In saving her he had now fallen off the roof to the ground below.

 **(POV Gefolt)**

'Well ain't this lovely.' He thought as to how to survive a 50 metre drop, raising his arm he fired his small grappling hook, hooking **(Think of it like the one in Assassins Creed)** it onto a piece of the roof.

The only problem was that he only had 25 metres of cable/rope with it.

'At least this is giving quite the experience.' He thought as the cable run out, the force of it catching ripping a part of the roof away continuing his 25 metre journey.

In the blink of an eye it was over, his vision turning black, not before activating his security measures, locking his mask on his face.

He wasn't quite ready to show his face, and if he died they would find out anyway as it would then release.

 **(POV Gefolt Friends)**

To say they were shocked was an understatement, one moment everything was fine chatting about what they would do for the rest of the day after they sorted out what was going on when a scream pierced the air, making them all look up.

"Was that Taina?" Craig asked as they looked up only to see a black figure falling down from the tower.

"Wait is that Gefolt?" Meghan exclaimed as they watch the figure launch something up, hitting the roof.

Ten seconds later it was all over, the figure impacted the ground.

"Dom go get Doc and tell him to hurry." Mark said as they rushed over to the fallen figure.

"Lera go see what happened to Taina, I'll go tell Thatcher." Mark says leaving Meghan to watch over him.

A few minutes later Lera came down with Taina in her arms asleep.

"I'm going to take back to her room, do you think that she shouldn't know what happened to him or not?" She asked not sure what to do.

"We need to know what happened, Gefolt probably won't be in any condition to do it." Meghan said, take her to Doc.

Getting Taina to his office/Med bay, she saw Doc calmly sitting in his chair reading on his laptop.

"What are you still doing here?!" She yelled startling the poor man.

"What are you talking about where else would I be?" He said picking himself off the floor.

"Reaper just fell from the roof of that watchtower and hasn't gotten up yet!" She yelled making him go wide eyed.

Placing Taina on a bed they then rushed back over to the watch tower dragging Hibana and Echo with them as they went.

When they got there they were about to ask what this was all about, when they saw the figure lying motionless on the ground.

"Finally what took you so long, He has a pulse but it is weak." Meghan called out, Doc running over them.

"Quick you two help me." He gestures to the SAT operators.

And for the next ten minutes they were busy, evening ignoring a message from Six, that sounded like it was time sensitive.

 **(Time Skip)**

"Would anyone like to tell..." Six started as she walked into the Med bay, until she saw Doc working on Reaper, while Taina was on another bed asleep and Meghan, Lera and the two missing SAT operators sitting in chairs asleep.

Waiting ten minutes the operators sleeping in the chairs awoke looking around, then saw Six looking at them.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" She asks making all the operators go rigid.

"Well, Gefolt..." Meghan started when Taina woke up with a gasp.

Waking with a gasp she looked around and saw she was in a Med bay. "Where is he." She said urgently looking around, seeing his black armour and gear in a corner.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Six speaks, making Taina go white.

Looking around she saw Meghan, Yumi, Echo, Lera and Doc with her. "Well when Gefolt came off the helicopter he asked how many operators were now not listening to music and also locking theirs doors tonight." She paused before continuing.

"I then asked why he never sounded happy or laughed." She paused the people other than their little group then wondered. "What do you mean?" Six asked. "He hasn't laughed or sounded the entire time he has been on this base or at least when we have been around and from what I gather we are the only ones he spends any time with." Taina explained continuing on the story.

"He stuttered 'I can't' and then activated his cloak, disappearing, we left to go find him but we couldn't find him."

"Dom then saw him sitting on the edge of the roof on the watch tower, when I went up there to apologise he then said 'don't come closer'." She said and started to cry something that shocked some of them.

"And then I slipped after ignoring what he said and moved closer and then... And then." Taina's eyes go wide.

"Where is he?" She asks looking around till her eyes land on a table with him connected to machines.

"Oh my..." She suddenly runs out of the room.

Everyone just stayed silent until Doc spoke.

"He should be able to go back to duty in a week." He said making the others look at him in shock.

"He just fell from a 50 metre tower, how can he be ready to go back to duty in a week, he should be dead?" Six asked astounded.

"Might be easier if I show you." He says making a follow me gesture.

When they arrived at his table they saw his skin was scarred and evidence of it being ripped showing.

The most prominent was three diagonal scars running down his chest.

"Why is his mask still on him, when everything else isn't?" Yumi asked looking at the person in sympathy.

"Because it is locked onto his face, a security mechanism I believe to stop his identity being revealed." Doc said.

"This still doesn't explain why he can be able to go on missions in a week." Six says.

"His body has implants, and even to replace part of his body, his right arm from elbow to hand is a mechanical implant." Doc revealed making every ones eyes go wide.

Before anyone could say anything the topic of the conversation groaned, awakening from his peaceful slumber.

[Can you get Taina to see me, and can I move back to my bed please] Gefolt's voice startles them all.

"But you... You ." Doc starts not believing what is happening.

[If you need to monitor me get Taina to do it, I want to go to my room recover alright] He said standing up with a few grunts, pulling pieces of equipment off him.

[And Japanese girl, you can stop staring at my body] He says making all look towards Yumi seeing her turn bright red before running away.

 **(Time Skip)**

*Knock* *Knock* "Taina could you please go to Reaper's room, its important." Lera voice calls from the other side.

"Go away." Came her reply.

"Look I'll keep pestering you until you come, if you don't like what's there then I will leave you in peace." She continued making Taina sigh, getting up.

"This had better be worth it." She said angrily as they were outside his door.

"I think it will be." Lera said as she opened the door into his room, the lights off.

Walking inside she heard the door close behind her, feeling around he door frame for the light switch, she found and turned it on.

Looking around she saw a lump on the bed, moving closer to it, she lifted it up.

Gasping when she saw the body of Gefolt there, still in shock she didn't notice when he tapped her on the shoulder making her jump in the process.

"Your alive?" She said astounded and now slightly nervous as he sat up groaning slightly as he did.

[Yes, though that should be obvious by now] He spoke still wearing his mask but without a shirt on, letting her see his scarred body.

[When you confronted me on the tower you thought I was angry at you... Why] He asked sounding neutral.

"Because of my question, and now because you saved me but hurt yourself in the process." She says looking down.

[Why would I save you if I was angry at you] He pointed out.

"Because I would be useful to the team." She said sad which was uncharacteristic for her.

[You silly woman] He said making her look at him in shock.

"What...!?" She exclaimed trying to form words.

[You were part of the first group of people that made me feel at home here, even if you made me a teddy bear] A very slight tone of mirth in his voice which didn't go un-noticed.

Then blushing bright red when what he said sunk in.

"I didn't mean too, beside you were comfortable to hold... I wouldn't mind doing it agai..." She said only to rush out of the room as quickly as possible.

Leaving a stunned Gefolt. [Well maybe I will need someone else to help allay their fears] He thought as the fact that Taina had embarrassed herself again in front of him was any indication.

Walking over to the door he turned the lights off, he preferred the dark better for a lot of reasons.

 **(Time 0900)**

Waking up the next morning he felt the stiffness in his bones again, his implants and mechanical replacements not helping it.

Getting dressed in his usual attire he left to go get some breakfast, not seeing a lot of other operators there, though he did miss one that should be here.

The second creepiest operator on the base Taina.

Looking around he saw her nowhere in sight.

Getting up he went to check and see if she was in her room.

Knocking on the door, he waited for a response the door soon opened revealing a tired looking Taina.

"What do y..." She started before seeing who it was, quickly slamming the door shut, but not quicker enough to avoid him getting his foot in.

"Go away." She said running into her room.

Walking inside before closing the door behind him he went to look for Taina who had now hid in her room.

Sighing he called out [Taina why are you hiding] He asked looking for her still.

Not getting a reply he continued before sitting down in the centre of the room.

[I'm not angry, sad or anything else that might want to make you hide from me] He said, hearing a rustle behind but not turning around.

[If you want to talk to me about anything I'll listen, don't worry about it] He said standing up, only to be grabbed by his foot.

Taina had her hand extended, holding onto him.

"Please, stay a bit." She said softly as she loosened her grip, tiredness falling upon her.

[Ok Taina okay] He said sitting down next to her.

 **(POV Dominic)**

"You know that we're dead when we get back to base and Meghan and Taina find us right." Mark said to him the others wondering what on earth they were talking about.

"You better hope that he makes it otherwise Six will be having a hard time finding our bodies." He said the others finally having enough.

"Alright what the hell are you talking about." Frost or Tina said.

"Just discussing our fate for when we get back to Hereford." Mark answered, but not answering her question specifically.

"You know what you will have to hope that you don't die, because when we get back I'm helping whoever is going to be deciding your fate."

The two of them paled ass they thought what that meant.

"Here we go, the data we have been looking for." Tina said as they put a secure USB into the computer, grabbing anything that looked useful.

Frost looking through it found one thing that got her funding and methods.

Looking through it she found something that made her gasp.

 _Ryvern Crystona Tortured/Dead_

Looking at it in shock, her crush from ages ago was tortured and killed by, the White Mask terro Monsters.

Fainting she heard the calls of her companions as they called for a medvac as the surprise hit... Hard.

The last thing she thought before falling to the embrace of darkness was 'They are going to pay'

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, now I know that implants and stuff are a little advanced but there are also holograms so... explain that ;)**

 **Any other problems let me know and I'll try to explain it the best I can.**

 **Pairings will probably include Taina, ******, ****, **** and *******

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	4. Surprise Ch 4

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, check out my other stories.**

 **(Gefolt POV)**

Opening my eyes I saw myself in a soon to be familiar position... Taina's teddy bear, sleeping peacefully.

Looking around the room I saw that the blankets that Taina was hiding under were now all over the room, some on us surprisingly.

[What does she do when she sleeps] I mumbled restrained from doing anything else.

Reaching for my phone after some difficulty I called Lera.

"Hello?" She asked after it connected.

[As much as this is going to make you laugh your head off, can you rescue me] I said before I could think about regretting it.

"What's the problem?" She asked nearly concerned.

[I'm trapped, come to Taina's room] I said not missing the nearly restrained chuckles from the other end of the phone.

When the door opened five minutes later Meghan appeared as well as a smug looking Lera.

Looking around the room their eyes then found themselves to my trapped body.

"Comfortable?" Lera cheekily asked much to my dismay, it meant that they weren't thinking of helping me anytime soon.

[Why don't you come here and see] I said completely monotone, I had laid the trap, time to see if it was tripped.

"Okay." She decided naively lying down next to me and Taina, Meghan smartly deciding to stay silent and watch.

"Hmm, it's quite comfortable here." About to stand up if not for my arms spring forwards to her sides, pulling her against Taina and me.

[You sure, the only way you leaving is if Meghan helps us] I threaten softly. Lera now looking slightly alarmed.

Looking towards Meghan she asked nearly desperately, apparently she didn't like this position then. "Well you gonna help or not."

"You got yourself into this mess, and woke me this early, enjoy yourself Lera." Turning to me.

"See you in a few hours" Leaving a fuming Lera, sleeping Taina, who had now moved an arm over Lera helping me hold her to us and me deciding what to do for several hours.

 **(Time skip a few hours 0800 hours)**

 **(Taina POV)**

Starting to take the world into focus, I raised my head from its comfortable resting place, It had been one of the most peaceful sleeps I had had in ages.

Looking down at what my comfortable pillow was, I soon jumped up, landing half a metre away.

I had been resting just below Gefolt's chin, as well as holding Lera, thinking back to what happened last night I couldn't recall why she might be here, though from her reaction last time she wouldn't let me live this down.

[Ah your awake at last, enjoy my body then?] Gefolt's voice broke me out of my pondering in a massive blush.

"Morning Gefolt." I say turning my head away so he would hopefully not see my blush.

[Morning Taina, what should we do about Lera, she was going to tell everyone again that I had slept with you] He said nodding towards the sleeping figure holding onto his arm now.

"Well last time they found out I made them play a game of tag, of course if I caught them then they got a new scar, want to team up, after all it is a little unfair- five on one." I said now facing him with a grin that promised pain for them.

[Oh, what a grave injustice, well we'll have to even the odds] He said, my grin widening as he said that.

[Where will they all go that I can leave them a note to tell them to run] He said making me think, the only real place that we all gathered with any real certainty was on Friday evenings to play videos games.

"Not sure, either way we have to wait til Mark and Dom get back from their mission, they are going to be in some trouble when they get back, they were sposed to have gotten Doc, when you fell from the tower." I said though I couldn't be as angry as I could as they were on a mission not something else.

[Well then lets get some breakfast and leave sleeping beauty here] He suggested having disentangled himself from her, standing up.

"Yeah, should we do anything or just leave her like this?" I suggested looking over her form thinking of things to embarrass or annoy her.

[Nah, I'm hungry lets eat] He said moving to the door, taking a second before following after him.

-o0o-

 **(Gefolt POV)**

[I heard they are coming back in a few minutes shall we meet them] I suggested having watched Taina eat as I still had my mask on.

"Sure, give them the feeling of their impending doom, of course they are probably more expecting it to be me as you should be in the infirmary." She gained a smirk. "The look on their faces." She said almost sadistically, looking like she was imagining lots of sadistic things.

[Well then let's meet them, you can torture them after] I said looking over my shoulder still seeing her lost in her fantasies.

"Wha... Oh right, want to..." She started, a smirk appearing on her face again. [No, now come on] I said trying to keep her on track, somehow I doubt Six would be happy if we practised our torture techniques on some of her operators.

Walking to the Helipad, we stayed silent, getting a wide berth from the others as we passed.

[Do you want to ask me something] I asked as we exited the building, the sound of rotors cutting through the air.

"Why do you have so many scars, Gustave even said that you had a robotic arm?" She said staring at my arm for a few seconds.

[It happened a long time ago, five or so years ago] I said deflecting her question slightly, it wasn't a good time, having half of one arm.

"Who gave it to you though, I've not heard of it before?" She inquired as we approached the landing pad.

[No one, I made it, this is one of the more refined ones, the prototypes were basically wires and metal, shaped vaguely into a arm shape] I said looking up at the approaching helicopter.

[There are very few people that I trust anymore, one of my trusted people was part of how I lost my arm] I revealed, hopefully that would keep her thinking for a bit.

Taina stayed quiet until the helicopter touched down, breaking her silence as soon as she saw Dom and Mark appear from the helicopter.

"You know that as soon as she sees us, we're dead right?" Dom said jumping down from the helicopter.

"For the last time who the hell are you talking about." another voice asked angrily, Tina I think it was as she followed Dom and Mark off.

"Their talking about us Tina." Taina announced making Dom and Mark turn slowly towards us.

[Hello friends, you look like you've seen a ghost] I said having activated my cloak, appearing in front of them, to say they pissed their pants would be an understatement.

"Now you two have to find the others and tell them that me and Gefolt are going to play tag with them, your time starts ten seconds after you tell them." She said following behind them as they rushed to find them.

"So your the new recruit, pleasure to meet you." Tina said holding her hand out.

[Nice to meet you, want to join in, two against five isn't really that fair is it?] I asked getting an enthusiastic nod from her.

"Yes, those idiots have been annoying me all day." She replied watching the retreating figures of Taina and her poor subjects.

[Any problems with your mission?] I asked, looking around the yard jumping slightly when I heard a sob coming from her.

"No enemy problems, though I found out that my childhood friend was tortured and killed by the white masks." She said sadly looking down.

[Do you mind if I ask who he was] I asked softly, not wanting to upset her further.

"His name was Ryvern Crystona, he helped me when I was lonely in my childhood." She responded making me stop in surprise.

[Excuse me, I must be going, goodbye Tina] I said quickly leaving her looking after me in curiosity.

Activating my cloak, shimmering out of existence going where everyone could only wonder where I went.

-o0o-

"So have you learned your lesson?" Taina asked the bruised and slightly bloody bodies of Lera, Dom, Mark, Craig. Meghan and myself watching on.

Meghan gaining some favour because she helped me and didn't help Lera get away from us this morning.

"Y... Yesss." They wheezed those not already collapsed on the ground, falling to it now. "Good, now you better remember it." Taina said leaving the injured operators to nurse their wounds.

[So should we go have lunch then?] I suggested looking to the emotionless looking SEAL team member.

"I spose, should we help them?" She gestured towards the now groaning group of bodies.

 **{All operators to the briefing room}**

 **This was a shortish chapter, I'm in a writing block, I hope you enjoyed this chapter though.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	5. Ch 5 New Info

**So first time updating this for awhile, I've been busy doing my Mass Effect story, anyone who likes Mass Effect, take a look at it and see if you like it.**

 **Some things may change since I haven't thought about this story in a while, forgetting where I was going and what not.**

 **Anyway back to the story, the few that read this.**

 **(Gefolt POV)**

[Well, guess lunch will have to wait] I say as the others slowly groaned rising from the ground.

"Oh stop being such big babies." Taina says cheerfully almost skipping away.

On the way to the briefing room I thought about what Tina had said, I didn't expect there to be a file on that information, the status of the 'motivation' whether they were alive, dead. I really just figured they would just forget about it.

"So why did you run off instead of helping me and Tina?" Taina asked as me and Meghan finally caught up to the happy Brazilian woman.

[I thought it would be a good idea if I gave her some space, apparently her friend was tortured and killed by the white masks] I say as Taina sobers.

"Oh... So what do you think the briefing is going to be about?" She asks after a few seconds of awkward silence.

[Don't know, might have something to do with the information Tina and her team recovered] I say my thoughts then wandering off onto upgrades for my mask.

I felt the need to give it a new lick of paint so to speak. I chuckle in my mind a little, or to give me a new face.

We soon arrived at the briefing room, Six already waiting for the last couple of operators to trickle in.

When they had all finally arrived Six started. "Good to see you all, especially after the most recent incident." She began, getting more than a few confused looks.

"Err Six, what incident, everything has been fine for the past couple of days." Thermite or Jordan asked voicing the questions of several operators.

"Well, a couple days ago Gefolt fell off the old watch tower roof." She said in quite a calm tone. The operators however weren't.

"He What!"

"Is he alright?"

"How did that happen?"

This made Six have to wait a few minutes for everything to calm down.

"Okay, he is fine and has fully recovered, he in fact will be going on the next mission." Six said as everyone voiced some surprise.

"Now thanks to Tina and her team that managed to acquire evidence that the white masks are black mailing several politicians and wealthy business men." Six revealed, confirming my original guess.

"Now only a few are being black mailed by having someone they care about being held captive, for the next few weeks we'll be trying to get them back." Six continued.

"At 0300 tomorrow operators Reaper, Caviera, Blackbeard, Thermite and Thatcher will leave for a farmhouse occupied by the white masks." **(Oregon from the game)** I nod along with the other four operators.

"Alright, dismissed." She ordered leaving the stage, operators going back to what they were doing, except our little group which was joined by Tina.

"Are you sure you'll be fine to go on the mission?" Taina asked slightly worried, must still be getting over my fall from the watchtower.

[Yes I'll be fine] I reassured her as Tina now spoke up.

"So that is why you were chasing them." She said with a small smile as she looked at the guilty party.

"Sort of, they were meant to get Doc but didn't."

Turning to me she said. "So you survived a fall from that high, how?" This piqued the interest of the others as well.

Looking at them I realised they weren't going to drop it, I did know how to give them a shock though, as a small smile appeared on my hidden face.

[Tina shake my right arm] I said releasing the mechanism holding it on my arm.

Seeing nothing wrong with my request she did, though when it came away in her hand she screamed along with Craig and Meghan.

After they calmed down Taina picked up my dropped appendage, the others then noticed the metal and robotics it contained, however the first questioned that was asked was... "Craig did you just scream like a girl?" Meghan asked as she Taina and Lera were trying to contain their laughter.

"Of course not..." He said looking away with what appeared to be a blush on his face.

Moving their attention back to the robotic arm, inspecting it closer. "You know Emma would like to talk to you Gefolt." Dom said the others nodding in agreement.

[Who] I asked not having met someone called Emma yet.

"Oh, her code name is Twitch, she was the one that asked you about you little spiders when we first met you." Craig answered.

"So while this is an impressive feat, what does this have to do with how you survived the fall from the watchtower?" Lera asked getting us back on track.

[That is not the only thing that is robotic in my body, I had to replace a lung and a couple other organs with robotic counterparts due to an... Incident a few years ago] I reveal grabbing my arm from the stunned group.

[So are we having a game night again] I asked after a bit snapping the others from their thoughts.

"Yeah, though I have to ask, remember the car that you arrived in on your first day?" Meghan asked getting a nod from me.

"And how you did that drift turn." Getting another nod.

"could we go for a ride with you at some point?" She asked the others looking interested as well.

[I... Don't see why not] This was met with happiness and a few squeals, one coming from the person with a black beard... not mentioning any names of course.

 **(Time Skip 1800 hours)**

Later that evening we arrived at our spot for games. [So what are we playing today] I asked as everyone filed in, bringing in drinks and snacks.

"Rocket League." Taina said simply as she flopped onto a bean bag.

First up was Craig and Meghan on team with Dom and Mark on the other, the game started both teams playing with two bots each.

[So I finally get to see you guys in action then] I spoke as the Seal teammates scored the first goal.

"Hmm that's right, your first mission was on your own wasn't it." Lera said as she and Taina looked between their phones and the screen showing the match.

The silence stayed between us as the other four changed between shouting advice and encouragement to insults and distraction.

Taina then turned to me looking up from her phone. "Did Tina say what the name of her friend was?" She asked as everyone else including the four in the game which had just finished looked on in curiosity.

[Yeah Ryvern Crystona] As I said this both Meghan and Taina looked scared slightly before nervously asking.

"Are you sure it was 'That' name?" Getting a nod from me.

They both started looking like they were about to cry, the others wondering what the matter was.

"What is it Meghan?" Craig asked his teammate.

"That was someone that helped me when I broke my arm when I was younger, I didn't know at the time but he was the son of a millionaire family." Meghan said as Taina decided to tell how she knew him.

"My family was poor and because I had ten siblings we all had to chip in to help every one." She paused taking a breath.

"He helped us get into a stable position allowing us to live somewhat decently." She finished as both Taina and Meghan stood up.

"I think I want to have some time alone." Taina said Meghan seconding that thought.

The rest of us just watched them disappear, not sure what to say.

After a few minutes of this silence I spoke up. [Are we going to continue playing or something else] I asked getting some head shakes.

"I'm going to leave, I've got to prepare for tomorrow." Craig said as some others stood up as well.

"Yeah I've got some other things to do." The others answered leaving, the stories Taina and Meghan told killing the mood.

[Okay, see you guys later then] Now getting up as well, going to work on a new mask.

-o0o-

 **(Time Skip 0001 hours)**

It was just past midnight, the overall design of it was similar to the old one, the old one currently staring almost hauntingly back at me on the wall in front of me.

My hood still up, casting a shadow over my face so if anyone walked in they wouldn't see my face still.

The new design was a more complex and refined design, it could fold up for easier storage still retaining its structural integrity and armour. This along with improved optics and other technology made it better than the previous one.

The only thing left for me to complete on it was to put it together and upload the programming into it.

It only a few minutes before the door opened of the workshop, my light showing someone was here.

"Hello?" A woman with a French accent asked almost nervously, stepping into the work space.

Turning around she was able to see my mask hanging on the wall, it must of looked creepy because she gasped, then noticing a glowing red eye looking at her from under my hood. At this she just ran from the workshop, leaving me alone again.

After hearing her voice it must have been Emma, judging off of the French accent she had, I didn't know any other French operators that were women.

While I did find her reaction entertaining, I didn't mean to scare her, I would have to find a way to apologise in the morning, though this experience did give me and idea for something to do to Lera, just a bit more refined.

 **(Time Skip 0700 hours)**

 **(Taina POV)**

Getting up the next morning after finding out that the one person that helped me and my family when I was a child was dead.

Getting up from my nice and cosy bed I went to get something to eat running into Meghan on the way.

"You alright?" I asked as Meghan looked terrible, almost as if she had been crying, though I probably wasn't much better.

"Yeah, just sad... Let's just get something to eat." She said sighing as we copied zombies and shuffled into the cafeteria.

Initially we just ignored everything going on around us, until we noticed the French operators around one table.

"Know what that's about?" I gestured towards the table that was in the middle of the group.

"No, should we see what's going on?" She asked now more awake and curious.

"Yeah... Come on." I said getting up.

When we got there I asked the first person I saw what was going on. "Gustave, what's going on?" I asked the French medic who was part of the group surrounding a nervous Emma.

"I don't know, Emma hasn't said a word since this morning when she came back to her room terrified." He answered as Emma just rocked on her seat with a cup, filled probably with either coffee of hot chocolate.

Me and Meghan just watched her for a few seconds before asking again.

"Has she said anything?" Meghan asked getting shakes.

"Well... Just things about a red eye and a haunted mask." Julien answered as Meghan went closer to her.

"Emma, could you tell us what's wrong?" She said softly and reassuringly.

After a few seconds she spoke softly. "Workshop, late, light on over work bench, hanging mask, figure with red eye... Bloody boy, missing eye." She finished as we left Gustave to tend to her, the others walking over to our table.

"So... I admit that is slightly creepy." I admitted as everyone nodded in agreement.

"So mask and red eyes, remind you of anyone." I said as a looks of realisation dawned on her face, the other three not knowing what we were talking about.

"Who do you mean?" Julien asked Oliver and Gilles also wanting to know.

"Gefolt, he wears a mask all the time and it has glowing red eyes, but even so it doesn't explain her seeing a 'bloody boy'... Unless he was naked or something." I answered, not wearing a mask was one thing, no clothes was another.

"It wouldn't be him though, would it, do you know where he was last night?" Oliver asked everyone knowing that he had joined our group that played games every Friday if we weren't on a mission.

"I'm not sure, we left after we got some bad news, we could see if one of the other guys knows where he was then?" I suggested as I saw Dom and Mark enter the Caf.

"Mark, Dom, come over here for a sec." Meghan yelled out, waving them over.

Walking Dom asked. "What's up?"

"Do you guys know where Gefolt was last night?" Gilles asked getting a negative.

"No, after you two left we all left to do our own thing, why do you want to know?" Mark asked deciding to join us.

"Because Emma got scared last night after seeing someone with a red eye, a hanging mask and a bloody boy, the first two remind us of Gefolt, don't know how she saw a bloody boy though." Meghan responded as they both now got slightly disturbed.

"Well we could just ask him." I suggested as they stopped all that they were doing.

"That's a terrible idea, even if we could be called his friends it doesn't make him not scary." Meghan said voicing their thoughts.

[Who's scary] A voice asked next to Meghan spoke everyone jumping into the air, breathing hard, Gefolt now visible.

For a few minutes we just breathed deeply recovering from the scare.

[So who's scary] Gefolt asks again, this time no one jumping up in the air.

"You, you jerk." Meghan Screeched at him, punching his shoulder it not that it affected him.

"How long have you been there?" I asked, wondering if he heard the whole conversation.

[Just as she was asking that someone was scary] He revealed, silence falling upon us again.

Deciding to ask him about where he was last night I did. "Where were you after everyone went off to do their own thing?" The others not saying anything.

[I went to work on a project last night, in the workshop, why] He asked confirming that he did go to the workshop, possibly late as well.

"Did you see anyone there?" I continued getting a nod.

[Yeah a French woman came by, but ran away, Don't know why] He said making the French operators change from curious to furious.

"What did you do to her!" Julien ordered Gefolt, Gefolt who just... Looked confused guess he didn't know then.

[Do what, I was just working on my project when she came by] He said the french operators not believing him though.

"You're lying, now tell us." Julien now said nearly shouting, drawing the attention of the whole cafeteria.

[I didn't do anything] Gefolt now said standing up, his voice losing the confusion being replaced with anger.

"Yes you did!" Julien continued shouting, shoving Gefolt hard sending him to the floor. This sudden change in movement made his hood fall down revealing the rest of his head.

It was covered the same way as Mark's was, but now the more obscure details of his mask.

It was angular, no curves whatsoever, a combination of grey and black making up its colour scheme, there was only one difference his eyes, they were now black purple.

[I. Didn't. Do. Anything] He said again getting up, shoving Julien back sending him flying to another table.

At that he left the room looking at where Emma sat, picking her up and leaving with her, silence invading it as he did. Different emotions running through everyone, some of anger, fear, confusion and surprise.

"I think he didn't do anything." Dom said as people gradually went back to their conversations before the altercation, Julien taking his time getting up from his meeting with the table.

"That's the first time I've seen him angry before." I muttered more to myself but everyone ended up hearing it. The french operators leaving to help their teammate.

"Really, I would've thought he had gotten angry before." Mark said with Dom nodding in agreement.

"No, the most was annoyed, never angry." I confirmed again.

We just finished our food in silence thinking about what we just saw. From the looks of it Julien would be having a little trouble walking in a straight line for a few hours.

 **(Gefolt POV)**

After leaving the cafeteria with Emma, who was by the looks of it torn whether she should be scared or embarrassed at getting carried.

Walking back to the workshop I put her down, letting her get comfortable before asking. [What was it that the idiot back there was saying I did] I ordered not letting her have room to deny.

The hot chocolate that she had helped calm her down, now able to speak in sentences longer than five words.

"Last night I came here to work on my drone, when I got here I saw a light on over a workbench." She said after taking a breath.

"When I said hello I saw a figure sitting at the workbench turn around revealing a mask like yours hanging on the wall, it startled me but then I saw the figures red eye... Then the figure was replaced with a bloody boy, cuts all over him, some small others big." She continued shakily.

"I then just ran, I guess Julien thought that because of your mask and the eyes that it was you or something." She finished calm again.

[I see, well the figure you saw was me, but I had nothing to do with a bloody boy] I answered slightly confused, it couldn't be a coincidence that she saw me as a bloody boy.

"I see, maybe it was just the lack of light and sleep playing tricks then." She reasoned getting a nod from me, it was a logical conclusion. Perhaps she should she Doc then.

[Have you seen that bloody boy before] I asked as she gave a reluctant nod.

[I see... How about I help you with your drone] I said after thinking a little, something to take her mind off the thoughts.

"Sure... That's why I came down here last night." She was grateful at having something else to think about.

As they worked taking parts our of her engineering marvel, her mind kept wondering back to the fact that she saw a bloody boy instead of Gefolt obvious from how her eyes gained a distant look in them.

Hopefully everything would go alright with the mission later.

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reading over it made me realise how much I wanted to continue it again so here I am.**

 **Please review with any ideas or suggestions of things to add to it.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


End file.
